The Beast Inside
by windstorm21
Summary: When Laken, a sixteen year old girl is attacked by a wolf, saved by two mysertious boys, and thrown into a world she could have never imagined, it's a struggle to stay alive. What do you do when life keeps throwing curve balls at you? You adjust, so will she, to this new world she had never imagined.


Running. I only knew i was running, and in severe pain. Pain i had never felt, sharp, jagged, and gooey.

A warmth i had never imagined, but at the same time, so cold. Like blood meeting the air and dripping down my arm.

My shoulder. It was coming from shoulder.I quickly glanced down at my arm, blood was dripping down my fingers, and leaving a trail

behind me.

I can't be followed... by whatever that was. It had grabbed me, right out of a park. It had human like hands, but claws that ripped

my flesh, and huge glowing red eyes of a demon, and nothing else could describe the evil behind them. That's all i had time to notice,

before the beast had suddenly let go of me. I sprinted, and didn't hesitate. I ran into a neighborhood. The houses were really nice,

and huge. As I rounded a corner I saw a figure standing in my way. The fact that it was three in the morning made that seem weird.

I went to run past... him? Then he shot out towards me, and grabbed my wrist. "You're bleeding. A lot. I'll take you inside and have

my brother look at it. My mom is working a night shift so it will be safe inside." I nodded, uneasy. I wanted to run from him, but he

seemed so sincere... I couldn't. When he pulled me into his house I wrapped my shirt tail around my arm to prevent blood from

dripping all over the nice white carpet. I finally let myseslf take a look at the boy holding my hand. He was beautiful. He looked like

he was about seventeen, maybe a year older, or even younger. So no matter what he was close to my age, sixteen. His eyes were

huge, and silver- blue, which i had never seen. Shaggy dark brown hair framed his face in wavy curls. He was tan, with a Native

American look about him. He was also about six feet tall. "I'll go get my brother so he can stitch you up, go sit on the kitchen

counter." He pointed into a beautiful kitchen, and i walked sighlently. I sat in silence for a long time, waiting. Then finally decided to

look at my wound. Blood was drying down my arm, but fresh blood continued to come from the wound. I pulled my shirt over my

head, and was super happy that i had a tank-top on. The wound stretched from my shoulder blade to my chest, it was my left arm

luckily, so my right would be okay. Then I heard footsteps on the stairs, and straightened up in preperation.

The boy came down the stairs with a guy about an inch taller than him, but much larger in muscle mass. He was also very attractive.

"Holy... this is worse than I've ever seen. How did it do that with just a scratch?!" He asked the younger boy.

"I don't know, they don't usually go for wounds that could be fatal, she isn't looking too hot..." He mumbled.

He was right, i was becoming dizzy, and and cold. My head was spinning. i laid back onto the counter, and closed my eyes tightly.

"She is losing too much blood, and if we don't get the wound stitched in time the poison from the claws might escape with the blood."

I didn't look to see who said it, I just squeezed my eyes tighter when a hand caressed my cheek. I shivered and clenched my hands.

My movements became involuntary, I couldn't do much at all though.

"Let's stitch her up fast." I still refused to look.

"We need to clean the wound, here bite down on this, cuz it's gonna hurt really bad." I bit down on the fabric he put in my mouth.

Then felt a horrible sensation, I screamed. I just kept screaming, then fell unconscious.

I was floating, it was a feeling of no explanation. I felt no pain, and it was what I had always imagined floating on a could to feel like.

Then I began feeling it again, so much pain. A needle. Weaving in and out, back and forth across my shoulder.

I gasped, it was loud, and caught the boys attention.

"It'll be okay, here, hold my hand." The younger brother said as the needle went back and forth.

I squeezed his hand tightly, so tightly it surely hurt him. He didn't seem to mind though. Then suddenly the needle stopped.

"I've done everything i can, it should heal now." The older brother mumbled. Then i fell asleep again.


End file.
